My One And Only
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: It's coming up on Virgil and Roman's fifth anniversary. They've settled into their lives a little more. Roman is about to make his debut into the film musical genre, and Virgil has just started a new job as a clinical psychologist. They both want to do something special for their fifth anniversary but Virgil has something extra special up his sleeve.


Virgil sighed in relief as he flopped down onto the sofa. It had been a long day at work. He loved his new job, he did, but sometimes it can all be too much. Luckily, it was a Friday and he had the weekend to recuperate. Eventually, he pulled himself up off the sofa, he couldn't waste too much time, he had to go pick Roman up at the airport. He'd been out of town the past six weeks, on a press tour for the movie he's in.

Virgil still couldn't believe it sometimes and it had been three years since Roman made his debut. Still, Roman was officially a movie star now. His first movie had been a small budget indie film, which Roman loved. The second had been another indie film, though, this time a musical. That film had done remarkably better at the box office, and with the critics. Roman even got nominated for an Emmy. The film Roman was in now, the one he was on a press tour for, was a big one. Disney's live-action remake of Hercules, in which Roman plays Hercules. Virgil still remembered the joy on Roman's face when he got the part.

After changing into something much more comfortable, his trademark ripped black skinny jeans and hoodie, Virgil made himself a cup of coffee. He desperately needed an energy boost. He settled down at the table and began to browse Instagram. The first thing that loaded a post from Patton, a stunning picture of Logan in a navy suit and a little boy holding his hand. The caption consisted of the heart emoji. The little boy was their son Emile, who they'd adopted nearly four years ago. Virgil smiled as he liked the picture.

Although, it made his heart twinge a little. Virgil and Roman stayed in contact with their old friends, but they hadn't actually seen each other in so long. They'd seen Remus at Christmas and Logan, Patton, and Emile last summer. But the last time the group- Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil, Remus, and Dee - was together, was two years ago at Virgil's second graduation when he got his PhD Virgil promised himself that they'd somehow manage to meet up this year.

Just as he finished his coffee, a few more notifications came in. Roman had tagged him in something, he clicked on the notification and the post took forever to load thanks to their shitty wifi. When it did finally load, Virgil smiled brightly. The picture was of Virgil, from when they'd visited an art gallery before Roman had left for the press tour. Virgil was looking at a massive painting of the night sky.

The caption read: **_He's my work of art. Miss you, my dark and stormy knight_**. Followed by the heart eyes emoji. Then far too many hashtags that Virgil didn't bother to read.

The post already had thousands of likes. Roman did have over a million followers. Courtesy of his new movie.

Virgil smiled and left a comment. **_Miss you too, Princey xx_**

With that, Virgil picked up his keys and headed for his car.

* * *

Roman bounced his leg impatiently as he waited for his luggage. You'd think flying first class they'd get it to you faster, but nope. Forever it is. Finally, finally, his luggage appeared and he moved through the airport as quick as he could. Until, there he was, Virgil. About six feet in front. He was facing the opposite direction, but Roman could see the side of his face. Roman left his suitcases and threw himself the extra few feet. His hands landed on Virgil's waist spinning him.

Virgil's eye's widened in shock, but a split second later his eyes glittered as he recognized Roman and then Roman was kissing him. The spark had never left, no matter how many times they'd kissed, and this time was no different. Roman had missed Virgil so much it was unbelievable. He didn't want to stop kissing him. But eventually, they had to breathe, Virgil laid his forehead on Roman's, being the slightly taller of the two.

"I missed you so fucking much." He whispered as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Me too," Roman replied. "So much. God, you have no idea."

Virgil smiled a little crookedly. "Ohh, maybe you can show me."

"I'd be more than happy too." Roman leaned in for another kiss.

Eventually, they let go of each other and dragged Roman's luggage to the car.

* * *

They headed back to their apartment and heated up a lasagna Virgil had made the night before. And now they were both doing the dishes.

"I missed your cooking most of all," Roman said.

"Ooh, the cooking, really?" Virgil replied as he quirked an eyebrow.

Roman laughed and flicked his wrist in the water, splashing Virgil in the face with suds. Virgil yelped in surprise which only made Roman laugh harder. Which then made Virgil splash Roman, and then vice versa. Their splashing match continued until Roman was crouching, holding a pot above his head. Virgil holding a plastic jug full of soapy water above him.

"No, stop, you win. I give up. Not the hair it's my best feature." Virgil's resulting laugh was loud and victorious. Virgil dropped the jug back into the water and Roman set his pot-shield. And then Virgil had Roman pinned against the counter and kissed him. Though the kiss was more teeth and tongue than lips as both men laughed.

Virgil pulled back looking into Roman's eyes. "I love you so much." He smiled softly.

"Me too." Roman sighed his arms looping around Virgil's neck and shoulders. "And I missed you so god damn much."

Virgil's lips quirked into a teasing smirk. "Not the cooking?"

"The cooking too." Roman laughed softly and Virgil's eyes glittered. "And one other thing." Roman began to press light feathered kisses to Virgil's neck. His hands dropped to Virgil's waist pulling him closer. Virgil gasped softly, turning his head to give Roman more access.

Virgil's breath hitched when Roman's teeth grazed the skin lightly and Roman felt the strain of Virgil's jeans against him. His lips quirked into a smile. "Someone's been missing me too."

Virgil laughed softly. "I have indeed." Then Roman's lips were on his and Roman threw Virgil's hoodie aside. Virgil's hands were in Roman's hair, Roman's hands now working on Virgil's belt. He pushed up against Virgil, in turn pushing Virgil up against the counter and then there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering.

The two jumped apart in surprise, then looking to the right Virgil saw the dish of leftover lasagna. Well, that was what it used to be because the dish had shattered and the lasagna was splattered across the tiles.

"Fuck," Virgil muttered still a little breathless. "I better-" he went to move for something to clean it up with but Roman grabbed his arm.

"It's alright, I've got it," he said. Virgil opened his mouth to respond but Roman cut him off by kissing him. "Love," Roman said, Virgil positively melted anytime Roman calls him an affectionate nickname, so of course Roman uses it to his advantage. "I'm serious, you've had a long day, you go take a bath and I'll clean this up."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Roman kissed him once more and then directed him out of the room. Virgil relented and went and ran himself a hot bath.

Twenty minutes later Roman slipped into the bathroom, gazing adoringly at Virgil. "It's all cleaned up. But we lost the lasagna." Roman's lip quivered. Virgil chuckled.

"However can we go on?"

"I do not know my love." Roman draped himself dramatically over the counter. "But we must try." He came to sit on the edge of the bathtub, still gazing as lovingly at Virgil.

"Are you nearly done?" He asked.

"I'm relaxed in here though." Virgil smiled.

"Guess I'll have to convince you to get out then," Roman smirked and then kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt off, and stood up to pull his jeans off.

"What are you doing?" Virgil laughed as Roman struggled to get the legs of his jeans off.

"What does it look like, I'm getting in."

"What? No." Virgil tried to protest but laughed as Roman awkwardly climbed into the bath, accidentally slipping in the process and falling face-first into Virgil's chest. Virgil roared with laughter as water sloshed over the edge of the tub.

"Okay, that wasn't as graceful as I hoped." Roman pushed himself up on one of his arms. "Never the less, I will proceed." Virgil could hardly contain his laughter. Then Roman captured Virgil's lips with his own. Virgil's laughter became a contented hum.

Roman's free hand holding Virgil's hip, his thumb rubbing circles. Roman smiled against Virgil's lips. "Convinced yet?"

Virgil chuckled lightly. "I think it's quite clear I have been." Roman smiled, it was true, both their arousal was quite obvious. Roman pushed himself up and climbed out of the bath, reaching for a towel to dry himself. Virgil did the same. Then they clambered for the bedroom.

Laughing as they fell back onto the bed. Roman pressed Virgil into the mattress as they kissed. So it was a Roman take control night, Virgil had no complaints. Roman's lips left Virgil's as he kissed Virgil's neck. "I...love...you...so...fucking...much," Roman said, insinuating his point by kissing Virgil between each word.

* * *

Roman had already fallen asleep, his breathing steady and a little raspy. Virgil smiled as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend, he truly was very lucky to be with someone as brilliant as Roman. He loved Roman with everything that he was.

He quietly got out of the bed making his way over to a chest of drawers. Opening up his makeup kit, he pulled open the little extra compartment and pulled out a small velvet box, inside it was a ring. He'd bought it over a year ago but never worked up the courage to ask Roman.

He knew it was ridiculous. Roman had been talking about the two of them getting married ever since Remus and Dee got married four years ago. And then when Logan and Patton got married the following year it left Virgil and Roman as the odd ones out.

Still, Virgil couldn't fully ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him it was a bad idea. That Roman was only staying with him out of pity. That Roman didn't actually love him. The worst part was Virgil knew it was complete bullshit. Roman stirred slightly startling Virgil. But when Roman didn't wake Virgil let out a breath, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. If this were a romance movie, Virgil would gaze lovingly at Roman as he slept in the most beautiful way, but this wasn't a romance movie, and Roman wasn't looking so graceful or elegant now. His limbs were splayed out all in different directions and his mouth drooped open as soft snores sounded. Virgil smiled looking away from Roman. Roman might not be looking movie perfect right now, and Virgil loved him all the more for it.

He looked at Roman, then to the ring. It was their five year anniversary in a little under two months. They'd both been wanting to do something special. Virgil looked to Roman again. Then back to the ring. And then he stomped out that little voice in the back of his head. He was doing something special for their anniversary, something Roman would never forget.

* * *

Roman woke first, the sun was shining through the gap between the curtains. He stretched his arms as he looked around for the time. He found his phone on the floor, it must have gotten knocked off the nightstand. He also noticed that it had not been plugged into a charger.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." He prayed to any got that may exist. "Yes." Roman celebrated when the screen lit up, though there was only 15% battery left so he plugged it into the charger and set it back down on the nightstand.

Just as he rolled onto his back again he realized he forgot to actually check the time. Groaning he reached for his phone, this time he actually got the time. It was 9:30.

Roman then looked to his right where Virgil was still asleep. Even five years into a relationship Roman's heart fluttered every time he laid eyes on Virgil. Virgil's chest rose and fell steadily and Roman smiled wide. Virgil was beautiful right now. Well, he was always beautiful, but Roman was pretty sure Virgil was the only person ever who managed to look beautiful while asleep.

Roman had seen Patton, possibly the cutest most adorable person in the world, and Logan the post proper and put together person he knows tossed up and looking all kinds of strange while asleep. And Roman knew for a fact that he looked a mess while asleep.

Virgil on the other hand literally looks like he's in a movie or a freaking model. Both arms are tucked tight to his chest, his legs curled, and his face so peaceful and sweet.

Roman smiled and reached over for his phone, snapping a picture of the sleeping Virgil, set a black and white filter and posted the picture to Instagram with the caption; My Sleeping Beauty. With the heart eyes emoji.

When Roman had first started gaining a larger following Virgil had given him permission to post any pictures of him that Roman wished. And Roman loved taking pictures of Virgil. He simply thinks Virgil's beauty needs to be shared with the world.

Roman turned when he heard Virgil moving. Virgil rubbed his eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth. "Morning." Roman smiled.

"What time is it?" Virgil asked his voice groggy.

"Half nine."

"Oh, good, we have loads of time."

"To do what?" Roman quirked an eyebrow.

Virgil chuckled, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Whatever you want." He leaned closer pressing a kiss to Roman's lips.

"Be careful with your words, my love. Whatever do I want?" Roman smiled kissing Virgil back.

"I am a mere commoner in the presence of a king." Virgil teased.

"You're a god according to a good portion of my followers." Roman smiled.

Virgil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Roman smiled showing Virgil the picture he posted. As well as many comments insinuating that Virgil was a beautiful god not of this world. Virgil laughed as he read the comments.

"I have to agree with them."

"You can't be serious. That I'm a god?" Virgil laughed again, his eyes flicking up to meet Roman's. Roman's gaze was soft and filled with adoration.

"You are much too beautiful to be of this world." Virgil chuckled thrown off by the compliment, it wasn't that Roman didn't compliment him, Roman did, all the time and Virgil had no idea why it felt different.

"Did you cheat on me or something?" Virgil asked jokingly, he hadn't actually thought Roman cheated on him but Roman's face became stricken with horror.

"No, god, no, of course not. I love you, I would never do that to you."

"It's okay, I was kidding." Virgil smiled when Roman sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I would hate if you thought that about me for even a second."

Virgil smiled wider. "I love and trust you with all my heart, Roman Kingsley."

"And I, you," Roman said. Virgil kissed Roman once more before shifting their positions so they could cuddle.

"This is definitely an ideal way to spend the morning." Roman pressed a light kiss to Virgil's neck.

* * *

It was Monday, and after a lazy weekend with Roman, Virgil went back to work. The morning went quick enough, he had a few clients and no major upsets. Virgil had an hour lunch break before his next patient and decided to use the time to plan his special surprise for Roman. He had concluded that the only place he could work on his plan without Roman finding out about it was at work.

Virgil had made sure to get Roman's schedule for the next two months and just his luck Roman wasn't going to be in town the actual date of their anniversary. Roman's movie was premiering that week, so he would be in LA. So Virgil had begun to devise a plan.

First, he needed to get in contact with their friends. He'd synced his lunch break with Logan's. Just as the thought popped into his head Logan's video chat request popped up on his computer screen. Virgil gladly accepted.

"Virgil, hello, it's been a while." Logan greeted.

"Yes, it has, far too long." Virgil smiled.

"So you told me this morning that you needed my help with something. What is it?"

"Alright, I'm going to propose to Roman-" Virgil stopped as someone began screaming on Logan's end of the call, and it wasn't Logan.

"I apologize, that is Patton." Logan sighed looking offscreen to where Patton presumably was. A moment later Patton pushed into frame.

"Finally, I thought you two were never going to get married." Patton beamed.

"Okay, well, he hasn't said yes yet, so-"

"Pfft," Patton cut him off. "Roman said he was going to marry you ever since he first laid eyes on you eight years ago." Patton paused at that, blinking as if in confusion.

"What?"

"It really has been eight years, jeez."

"Anyway," Logan interrupted. "I think that's a wonderful idea Virgil and I'm one hundred per cent sure Roman will say yes." Logan smiled.

"Oooh, what are you planning?" Patton asked.

"I'm not fully sure yet, but I want you all to be there. Though his movie is out that week so it'll be in LA."

"I'm sure we can make that work." Patton smiled.

Just then one of the secretaries knocked on his door. "I have to go, but thank you, I'll keep you updated."

"Goodluck." Logan nodded.

"I love you. Tell Roman I love him too." Patton smiled and then the call ended.

The secretary stepped into the office, it was Sally one of the younger secretaries. "Dr Santos, you have Mr Prince here to see you." Virgil looked at his schedule in confusion.

"I don't have a Mr Prince down, is he perhaps looking for Dr Santon down the hall."

The woman shook her head. "No, he asked for you, specifically, he said he's a friend."

That just made Virgil more confused. He didn't even know anyone with the name Prince. And then it clicked. Roman's stage name was Roman Prince. "Oh, its Roman," Virgil said rising from his seat. "Send him in."

The woman nodded and about a minute later returned with Roman. Roman's face lit up when he saw Virgil. Roman approached Virgil and pressed a quick kiss to Virgil's cheek. "Thought I'd surprise you."

Sally's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aw, didn't you tell them about me, love." Roman smiled turning to Sally. "Hi, I'm Roman, the boyfriend." He extended his hand.

Sally looked to Virgil. "This is the Roman? Your Roman? The elusive Roman?"

"Yes." Virgil couldn't help but smile. "This is him."

Sally then took Roman's hand and shook it. "Oh my," Sally said, almost absentmindedly. "I'm sorry mister Prince, I didn't realize you were his Roman."

Roman smiled brightly. "Please, you can call me Roman."

"Very well, I will leave you two be, Roman-" She nodded at Roman. "Dr Santos." She turned to Virgil and then left.

Roman seemed to smile even wider when he turned to face Virgil. "The elusive Roman, I could get used to that nickname."

"Well, office gossip you know. They've never met you before. For a while, they thought I made you up." Virgil laughed as he sat down on the sofa.

"I'm just glad you talk about me to your office buddies." Roman joined Virgil on the sofa.

"Why wouldn't I? Your the only thing that's interesting about me."

"Virgil Santos how dare you. You are the most interesting-" Virgil cut him off as he broke into laughter.

"Calm down, Princey, I was being hyperbolic. You know, making a joke."

"Oh good. Because you know if you were talking bad about yourself I would call up Patton right this minute and let you hear it."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would." Roman waggled his eyebrows and then both of them burst into laughter.

"So why'd you drop by? Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh you know, my deepest fantasy is super risky office sex." Virgil raised an eyebrow, knowing Roman well enough to know that is not Roman's deepest fantasy. "Kidding, I wanted to have lunch with you, I only have two weeks with you before I have to leave again."

Virgil smiled and stood up. "Lunch sounds great," he said as he bent down to press a kiss to Roman's lips.

* * *

When Virgil returned from his lunch with Roman he was hounded by his co-workers. Sally managed to rescue him from them. Virgil had gotten along with Sally well since they first met, both of them being two of the four queer people on the staff. Virgil was gay, Sally was a lesbian, Henry two floors down was bisexual, and Sam another Psychologist on this floor was trans and pansexual.

"I can't believe I never recognized you on his Instagram before," Sally said. "I mean it's so obviously you." Virgil smiled and laughed.

"I've one of those faces."

"You mean fucking gorgeous and god damn amazing at makeup." Sally pulled up another photo from Roman's Instagram, this one the time Virgil had done a full glam look on Roman. "Seriously, you need to do my makeup sometime."

Virgil smiled. "I guess I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Anyway I'm sorry about me hounding you, I just didn't know you had a famous boyfriend. I promise I'll only talk about him like a normal boyfriend from now on."

"That would be great." Virgil smiled gratefully.

* * *

Virgil was sitting on the edge of his bed trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. This was it, he was fully packed, in an hour he would head off to the airport and fly into LA. On Tuesday he would propose to Roman and these six weeks of planning would hopefully pay off.

No pressure? Right? He was only proposing to the love of his life. He'd asked Roman's parents for permission to marry their son. (It felt like the polite thing to do.) And they fully believed Roman would say yes. Patton and Logan thought he'd say yes and they'd known Roman longer than Virgil. Even Remus was certain Roman would say yes and they were twins so that had to mean something. So why did it feel like his heart was going to explode or beat right out of his chest?

Just at that moment, his phone began to ring. With a quick glance, Virgil saw it was Roman and answered the call. "Hi, Ro, how's LA?" Virgil attempted to disguise the mild panic in his voice, but of course, Roman was super intuitive about these things and picked up on it.

"Virgil, are you alright? You sound a little off?" The concern in his voice was obvious.

"Yeah, uh, I just had an off day. Don't worry, I'll be fine." The last part wasn't a lie, he would be perfectly fine.

"Are you sure, because I will drop everything in a heartbeat and get to you if you need me?"

Virgil smiled. "I'm sure, Ro."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Virgil nodded even though Roman couldn't see him. "Tell me, what's happening with you?"

"I'm on my way to another interview at the minute, but I missed you and wanted to hear your voice."

"Anything stupid happen in the interviews?"

"There was this one dude who just like left me speechless."

"Oof, I know from experience that is a tough thing to do." Virgil smiled and the sound of Roman's laughter on the other end warmed him. "What did this man say to make you speechless."

"Okay, brace yourself. First, he asked me what it was like to be the first openly gay Disney actor."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm fully serious right now. So I try to tell him that I'm definitely not the first. So he attempts to correct himself by saying first main cast gay actor. And again I'm like I'm not the first."

"Where has he been living?"

"I know, like does no one remember Frozen, like fucking Jonathan Groff people. And this little thing called Descendants three, Hades. Like it's not that hard."

"Please tell me that is all?"

"Nope, it gets mildly sexist and homophobic."

Virgil let out a long sigh. "Fuck sake."

"I know, I mean I was not expecting this. Okay so he then starts asking Natalia, you know-"

"Megara I know."

"So he starts asking her about her diet and brings up the criticisms she got about not being skinny enough or some bullshit like that, and I'm sat there awkwardly as she's trying to answer this bullshit question, but then this idiot tries to bring me into it, talking about the controversy my casting caused."

"Oh, fuck, he brought up that stupid facebook petition didn't he?"

"Bullseye."

"Fuck."

"Exactly my thoughts, and he's like did this bother you. And I'm like, of course, it fucking bothered me but I can't say that so I'm like I try not to let it. And he's all well don't you think these parents have a right to shelter their children from grown-up topics. And at this point, I'm like fucking kill me and I can see Natalia is thinking the same thing."

"As any sane person would."

"So at that, I attempt to bring the conversation back around to the movie. But this guy isn't having it and starts asking us about our personal lives. He asks Natalia if she's dating anyone and she's like no. Then he asks me if I got any Hollywood A-lister under my belt. And I'm like actually I have a boyfriend. And then, I fucking kid you not, he says yeah but don't you queer folk get around, and he brings up the aids epidemic as some sort of evidence I guess."

"Oh my god, I don't even know what to say?"

"Exactly, so I try to politely say that the aids epidemic affected straight people too but the interview gets cut short there but I'm still like screaming in my head." Roman paused catching his breath. "Anyway, sorry for dumping all of that on you."

"It's alright, I like listening to you rant about stupid interviews."

"You really are the greatest. I can't wait to see you again on Friday." Friday was the premiere of Roman's movie and Virgil had managed to get it off.

"I miss you too."

"I know Friday isn't the actual date of our anniversary but maybe we can go out to dinner and celebrate it?"

"That sounds great."

"I have to go now, but I'll call you later."

"I hope you have a better time in the next set of interviews."

"I hope so too." Virgil could hear the smile in Roman's words.

"I love you," Virgil said.

"I love you too. I love you so much that I simply don't have enough time on this earth to convey just how much. Like Zeus and Hera."

"Wow. Slow down, in the original mythology Zeus is a sleaze bag who cheats on Hera and rapes mortals and Hera goes batshit insane and tries to murder all his children. They are one of the worst couples in mythology."

"Okay, that was a bad example, I don't actually know that much about Greek mythology."

"Well I know a lot because I took a classics course, and also they're cool so I read them a lot when I was young. "

"Anyway, I was trying to say how much I loved you. It's a lot."

"Okay Ro, I love you too, I'm going to hang up now."

"I love you." Roman managed to say very quickly before the line cut. Virgil smiled brightly, that was exactly what he needed to hear and now he was ready to go and give Roman the best fucking surprise of his life.

* * *

About six and a half hours later Virgil was checked into the hotel that Dee and Remus checked into two days ago, he texted Dee to let them know where he was, room 405. Ten minutes later they were at his door. Virgil almost burst out laughing when he saw them standing in the door.

He looked Dee up and down, taking in his fashion choices. A black suit with a yellow shirt and black tie, and an honest to gods bowler hat. Remus, on the other hand, looked like a stripper. An intricately detailed black and green jacket that would look amazing if it wasn't bedazzled with glitter and gems, with lots of frills and a far too low neckline. And Virgil couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Come in, come in." Virgil managed to wheeze out. When they were both inside and the door closed Virgil managed to recompose himself. "I'm sorry, it's just, you two look as opposite as can be. No one would think you were together."

Remus and Dee looked at each other then back to Virgil and grinned. "Ehh, who cares what anyone else thinks," Dee said.

"Yeah, we're too in love to care." Remus leaned his head on Dee's shoulder looking up at him dreamily.

"That we are," Dee smirked and then kissed him. Virgil rolled his eyes, he knew they were playing up in front of him, that was their thing, it didn't stop it from being uncomfortable though.

"Alright, I get it. Do you have to make out in front of me all the time?"

Remus pulled away from Dee and turned to Virgil smirking. "Well, you fucked my brother so deal with it."

"You told me to." Virgil shook his head. "Anyway, we're trying to stay low key so you two better behave." He glared at them, to their credit they didn't even blink. They knew Virgil would never do anything drastic, no matter how much he threatened that he would.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh, Vee." Remus teased.

"I'll make sure you regret it."

"Oh, Virge, no I'm so scared." Dee feigned fear as Remus laughed. Virgil attempted to suppress the smile on his face.

"I'll tell Emile you were very naughty."

Both men recoiled theatrically. Despite their mean-looking exterior, they were both massive softies when it came to Emile, Logan and Patton's son, they would probably do absolutely anything for the boy.

Dee was the one who spoke next, "you would never?"

"Oh, I would." Virgil quirked one eyebrow and that was when all three of them burst into laughter.

"Ah." Dee swung his arm around Virgil's shoulders. "Good to see you haven't gotten old and boring yet, Virge."

"Not yet." Virgil smiled.

"Anyway," Remus stood on Virgil's other side and swung his arm around him too. "We're going to take you out tonight." Remus grinned. "We need to celebrate, you're my brother now."

"Whoa, let's slow down. Roman hasn't even said yes yet."

"Pfft," Remus dismissed the thought with a handwave. "Of course he'll say yes and before you ask, yes I'm fucking sure. He's my twin, we shared a womb for nine months, after that you get to know a person."

"Okay, you're probably right."

"I noticed you haven't asked me what I think."

"No offence, Dee, but I don't actually believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

"Offense is taken," Dee mocked but chuckled, he was known to be a serial liar. "For what it's worth though, I believe he'll say yes."

"Thanks, Dee."

"I mean after all the effort you've gone too, you'd have to be a real dick to say no." At that Virgil chuckled. "No offence, Rem, I know he's your brother."

Remus shrugged carelessly. "Hey, the blood of the covenant is stronger than the waters of the womb." Both Dee and Virgil turned to stare at him then, blinking at him in surprise. "What? I know sayings and stuff."

"He do this often? Spout random wisdom?" Virgil turned to Dee.

"Sometimes. I'm still caught out every time though." Dee looked down at his watch. "Okay, We'll give you twenty minutes to get ready, if you're not in the lobby by then we'll assume you aren't coming and go without you. Sound good?"

"Where are we going?"

"There's a gay club not too far from here."

"Alright, I'm getting back here by two though, I'm too old for this." Virgil sighed.

"Nonsense, we're spring chickens."

"Alright." Virgil rolled his eyes. "Get out."

"Loosen up you'll have fun."

* * *

To Virgil's surprise, the night actually was very fun, and nothing went wrong for once in his life. They got back to the hotel a little after two and he collapsed into bed as soon as he got his makeup off. When he woke the next morning, he was surprised to find that he did not, in fact, have a hangover, he did have a touch of a headache but that wasn't anything some Asprin couldn't solve. He did only have three drinks last night, but he was getting older and hangovers were much easier to obtain.

Checking his phone, he saw that he had a missed call from Roman, and two missed calls from both Patton and Logan. His stomach went into knots at the thought of something going wrong, but then he saw a text from Patton. Informing him that they were going to be running behind, they'd be here around three instead of midday.

Relieved that nothing was wrong, Virgil decided to call Roman.

"Fairest greetings my dark and stormy knight," Roman answered.

"Hello to you too, Princey." Virgil smiled. "Is anything wrong or do you just miss me so much?"

"No, there is nothing wrong. You know me too well." Roman sighed. "I'm just riddled with nerves now for this goddam movie, and being across the county from you doesn't help matters."

Virgil couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Now, now, Ro, being riddled with nerves is my thing. You can't steal that from me too."

On the other end of the line, he heard Roman make his fake offended gasp. "And what else have I stolen from you?"

"At least fifteen of my hoodies."

Roman chuckled. "Okay, I'll give you that. But in my defence, they are soft and smell like you." Then there was a shuffling sound and Roman took a deep sigh.

"You're wearing one now aren't you?"

"Yes, I have the morning off, so of course I'm going to stay in my hotel wrapped in my dearly belovéd's hoodie. And I won't be ashamed of that fact."

At that, Virgil laughed again. "You're an idiot," Virgil said fondly.

"You love me."

"I do. That doesn't make you less of an idiot."

"I suppose only an idiot would let you steal something from me too."

"What are you talking about? What could I have possibly stolen from you?" He was pretty sure Roman was joking but he was not expecting Roman's answer.

"My heart," Roman said and his voice was so soft and so filled with love and fondness.

Virgil's voice hitched on his reply. "Roman."

"Seriously, you're the Patroclus to my Achilles," Roman said.

"Oh my god." Virgil chuckled. "That story does not end well for either of them."

"Oh my god, spoilers!" Roman whined. "I haven't gotten that far in my research yet."

Virgil laughed again. "Why don't you just stop with the greek mythology metaphors and references."

"But I'm trying to be on-brand. "

"On brand?" Virgil laughed.

"Fine, who's the best couple in Greek mythology?"

"Hades and Persephone, without a doubt."

"What?! But he's evil."

"No he's not, just because he's lord of the dead doesn't mean he's Satan. Anyway, I'm not going to go off on that tangent. But I'd say Hades and Persephone best mirror us too."

"And why is that?"

"Well he's all brooding, mysterious, and quiet and she's beauty, sunshine, and flowers. But she's actually a total badass who you don't want to mess with and he's actually a big softie, who'd do anything for her."

"Aww, you'd do anything for me?"

"Bitch, who said you were Persephone?" And the two of them burst into laughter.

"Maybe, when we get back home. You can teach me all about Greek mythology."

"Oh, I don't know that much." Then Virgil got a text from Dee asking him to come to brunch with Remus and him. "I have to go now."

"I must go too, I have some manticore-chimaera's to fight."

"Alright, good luck with that." Virgil laughed softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, the conversation was over.

* * *

After brunch, Dee, Virgil, and Remus decided that they'd go see a movie. There had been much debate over which movie, but of course Dee won that debate and they were going to see an indie movie called Killer Queen. Turned out it was a heartbreaking drama, about two men in the public eye who fell in love, but it was set in the eighties, and they face hardship and scrutiny and one of the men dies in the end.

"God that was fucking heartbreaking. Did you know that what it was about?" Virgil asked as they filed out of the theatre.

"No, all I knew was it was a gay drama."

Virgil checked his phone for the time, it was coming up on four o'clock now. Logan had texted him about half an hour ago saying they were checking into the hotel. Virgil sent him a quick text saying they were on their way back.

Half an hour later they were back at the hotel and on their way to Patton and Logan's suite. A moment after Virgil knocked on the door, it swung open, revealing Emile standing in the doorway bouncing on his toes. They stepped inside and Virgil immediately scooped him up into his arms, giving him a spin and a tight hug.

"Oh, there you are." Virgil ruffled his hair as Emile settled on Virgil's hip. "Getting so big."

Emile giggled and leaned in close to Virgil's ear as though to tell a secret. "Papa, says too fast." Of course, he was four and didn't have the best volume control. Virgil chuckled. "Your papa's right you'll outgrow us all soon." He touched his finger to Emile's nose causing him to giggle again. Virgil set him down and he ran to hug Remus and Dee.

"You look like monopoly guy." Emile said to Dee though he stumbled over the 'monopoly'.

Dee leaned in close. "Shh, it's a secret, don't tell anyone," he said and then winked. Emile's eyes went wider and he nodded in the utmost sincerity.

"Emile, where are your dads?"

"Papa went to a shop and daddy is in the next room, organising our stuff." Emile smiled. 'Papa' was Patton and 'daddy' was Logan. Virgil nodded and went to go find Logan.

Remus knelt down so he was facing Emile. "Not causing trouble are you?"

"No. I'm being good." He shook his head enthusiastically.

"Cause if you were being naughty I wouldn't be allowed to give you the present I have for you." Remus smiled.

Emile's eyes lit up. "I've been good. I promise."

"Good." Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of sweets and a small stuffed animal. Emile jumped up and down in excitement, squealing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He wrapped Remus in a big hug. Remus smiled wider and ruffled his hair.

"Now you can't eat too many of the sweets at once. Okay?" Emile nodded vigorously and then ran into the next room to his dad.

Remus rose to his feet again and found Dee smiling at him. "Look at you, being a good influence on a kid. Never thought I'd see the day."

Remus laughed as Dee slung his arms around him. "Maybe Virgil's influence has worn off." He pressed a quick kiss to Dee's cheek and then they joined the other's in the adjoining room.

Logan looked up and smiled at both of them. He was kneeling in front of Emile as Emile showed of his presents. "You spoil him."

"He deserves it." Remus waved him off.

"Did we say thank you, Emile?"

"Yes." Emile nodded.

"He has impeccable manners," Dee added.

"Can I have a one now, daddy? Please?" Logan looked back to Emile and his face softened.

"Okay, sweetie. Only one, we don't want you spoiling your dinner." Emile jumped to hug his father. Logan laughed as the force knocked him backwards. Emile then took one piece out of the box, handed the box to his father and skipped into the other room with his piece of candy and a new toy.

Logan rose to his feet and turned to Virgil an encouraging smile on his face. "Nervous for tomorrow?"

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. "You know you're talking to me right, I'm basically anxiety personified."

"Fair enough." Logan smiled, his eye full of amusement. "Try not to fret too much, everything is perfect."

"Thanks." Virgil relaxed a little. "How are things with you and-" Virgil did not get to finish his sentence as Patton emerged from the next room. He basically squealed in delight and pulled Virgil into a very tight hug.

"Virgil, I missed you so much. How are you? Is everything alright? Is Roman alright? How's your new job?" Patton spewed out the questions so fast Virgil barely had time to process them before he was enveloped in another hug.

Virgil laughed as best he could with the air being squeezed out of his lungs.

"Patton," Logan said. "You might want to let Virgil go, you don't want to suffocate him before the big day."

"Sorry." Patton loosed his grip and Virgil was able to breathe again.

"I'm great. Everything is perfectly alright. Roman is amazing. And the new job is great." Virgil answered each of Patton's questions.

"Oh, that's so good to hear. I worry about you all. And I miss you all so much. You need to visit more."

"That is very true." Virgil smiled.

* * *

It was 9 AM and Roman sat in the dressing room chair as his hair and makeup stylist worked. His schedule for today wasn't that packed, his morning was full of several sets of interviews, but after 2 he was a free man. But today was his and Virgil's anniversary and all Roman really wanted to do was be with Virgil. But of course, life rarely worked in his favour so he was here, on the opposite side of the country.

"All done." His stylist announced as powdered Roman's nose one last time. Roman stood from the chair assessing his reflection. His hair was neatly combed and the outfit he was wearing was quite Roman-ish. A long sleeve floral tuxedo shirt in deep red, a white pair of Ted Baker liner trousers, and a pair of dark red brogues.

"Thanks, Tyler." Roman nodded as he thanked the man. Tyler nodded and began to reorganise his stuff, at that moment a woman opened the door to the dressing room to escort Roman to the first interview. Roman smiled and followed the woman.

Roman took his seat beside Natalia, she was his co-star and interview partner. Her hair and makeup were perfectly done and she was wearing a stunning fitted suit. "Morning." She greeted. "Ready for another amazing round of interviews?"

"As always." Roman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly checked it. A wide smile adorned his face when he saw it was a text from Virgil.

**_Happy anniversary. Can't wait to see you again. I love you XOX._**

Two Snapchat notification popped up quickly followed by another text.

**_A little present. Don't open in public. _**

A light blush speckled Roman's cheeks, but despite the happiness Virgil's message gave him, he couldn't help but wish that Virgil was here with him. This was the first anniversary they were spending apart.

"What's gotten you all pouty?" Roman looked up at her. Natalia spoke again when Roman didn't answer. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." Roman sighed. "It's just it's my anniversary today and I just really miss him. We've never been apart for our anniversary before."

Natalia's face softened, she understood as her partner was also on the other side of the country, in New York. "I'm sorry, Ro." She gently set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard it is to be away from the person you love, but he's arriving Friday for the premiere isn't he."

"Yes." Roman nodded.

"Well see, there's something to look foward too."

"Yeah, you're right." Roman sighed, gathered himself and smiled. "So what is your situation like?" Roman asked turning to face Natalia who was now in her seat readjusting her mic.

"Hayden flies in tomorrow. I can't wait to see them, so I know how you feel." Roman nodded appreciatively. "They just got a promotion too."

"Oh, that's great." Their conversation was cut as the interviewers took their seats.

* * *

At two Roman was leaving the studio, he was done with interviews, finally. He could enjoy the rest of the day. He was about to turn right to go to the café when he took a double-take. He could have sworn he saw Remus, but that's would be impossible. Remus and Dee were supposed to be in Florida.

But when Roman turned around there leaning against a car was not only Remus but Dee as well. On top of that, handing out of the passenger seat window was Patton, and in the driver's seat was Logan.

And then he was ambushed by a four-year-old running up to him and leaping into his arms. "Uncle Roman, uncle Roman." Emile laughed delightedly. Roman hugged Emile tightly, the boy had grown so much since he'd last seen him. As he set Emile back down on the ground he turned back to the others.

"How? What are you guys doing here?"

Remus smirked. "The mastermind behind this little 'surprise' was the one and only Virgil."

"He got you all here?"

Dee nodded. "Yeah, he felt bad about not being able to be with you today so he organised for us to be here with you as a replacement."

Roman stood still basically speechless. Virgil really had organised for their friends to be here.

"He also planned a full afternoon of some of your favourite things to do in LA." Patton beamed. "So come on, get in." Roman laughed and climbed into the car with Emile.

* * *

After their full afternoon, they were all hungry, and apparently Virgil had organised for them to eat at Roman's favourite restaurant. It was right by the beach and has the best view of the sunset. At it was the perfect time for that sunset. After arriving at the seaside restaurant, they were guided up to the second floor and seated at the best seat in the house, overlooking the beach with a prime view of the sunset.

Roman's heart was full. Virgil had given him the best anniversary gift ever. Roman still couldn't believe all his friends were here. And they'd spent the day together just like they used to. It'd been so long since they had seen each other and Virgil knew Roman was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be at the premier. But Virgil, the literal best person in the history of the universe ever, had managed to get them all here.

Roman stopped to gaze at the sunset. Virgil and he used to come here all the time just to watch the sunset. Also, the food at the restaurant was amazing. And even though Roman's heart was filled with joy with his friends here. It nearly made him miss Virgil all the more.

"Roman," Patton gently touched his arm. "You okay?"

Roman turned to face Patton and smiled. "I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go call Virgil if that's alright with you guys?" He looked around at the others.

Patton's eyes glittered and Logan smiled reassuringly. "Of course."

Roman smiled and walked out onto the balcony. It was four rings before Virgil picked up.

"Hi, Roman, why on earth would you be calling me?" Virgil teased.

"You know exactly why I'm calling you devious little-"

"Now, now, Ro, no name-calling, it is a special day after all."

Roman laughed. "I can't believe you organised this."

"I take it you're pleased then."

"I'm fucking ecstatic and I just can't believe you pulled this off. And I can't think of any way to fucking convey how much I love you for this. For everything. You're the best person I've ever met. I love you so much. You've made my life so much better than it ever could have been, you make everything so special. And you pull off things like this and it just makes me love you even more."

"I love you too. I'm glad you liked it." At that Roman laughed.

"I loved it, my only wish is that you would have been able to be here too."

Virgil let out a small laugh. "I do have another little surprise for you." There was a short pause and then Virgil continued. "Look down." Roman's heart skipped several beats and his breath caught in his chest as he looked down and there, bathed in the glow of the sunset, was Virgil. Tears began to well up, tears of pure joy.

Roman just about registered the knowing smiles of his friends as he passed them. He threw open the doors of the restaurant and sure enough, Virgil was still standing there. Roman ran to him and kissed him, arms wrapping tightly around Virgil.

"Are you kidding me, and I thought I was a hopeless romantic," Roman said when he eventually pulled back.

"Oh, you are, but you've worn off on me." Virgil smiled his eyes twinkling.

"I love you so much, so, so much." Roman kissed him again. "This is fucking perfect. It has officially been the best day of my life ever. Nothing could make this any better."

Virgil pulled back slightly a bright smile on his lips. "Really, because I have one more thing planned." Roman blinked in surprise, but before he could fully register what Virgil had said, Virgil was down on one knee and small velvet box with a ring in his hands.

Tears streamed down Roman's cheeks and once again his heart skipped several beats. Roman could see in his peripheral vision that their friends had joined them.

"I've known for years that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I actually bought this ring over a year ago." Virgil laughed and shook his slightly. "But it has taken me until now, to work up the courage to ask you. I planned this day because you are so special to me and I wanted to show you how much I loved you. So here we are, Roman Kingsley, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Roman croaked out through his tears. Virgil smiled and rose from his knee taking Roman's hands in his. Virgil slipped on the ring and Roman kissed him passionately. Eventually. the two pulled away from each other and Roman looked around at his friends and smiled.

* * *

Logan dropped Virgil and Roman off at Roman's hotel and then the others headed back to their own. The two quickly settled onto the bed and set up a movie that they could watch. Roman snuggled onto Virgil's chest as Virgil lovingly stroked his hand down Roman's back.

"I love you so much, Ro. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Roman shuffled a little so he could look up into Virgil's eyes. "Are we gonna have the who's luckier to have the other argument." Roman teased. Virgil laughed softly his head falling back onto the pillow. Roman smiled and pushed himself onto his elbows. "I love you too, Virgil." And then Roman shuffled so he could kiss Virgil. And then the movie was left forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
